


A Broom With A View

by sabershadowkat



Series: I Hated You Because... [19]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A closet interlude between Cordelia and Xander.<br/>I Hated You Because... Interlude</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broom With A View

"Xander?"  


"Yeah?"  


"We're locked in a closet."  


"Yes, Cordy, I know."  


The broom closet doorknob jiggled and twisted. The door shook and groaned as it was pushed or pulled open. The sound of a shoulder hitting the wood echoed in the empty offices of Angel Investigations.  


"Cord?"  


"Yeah?"  


"We're locked in a closet."  


"Yes, Xander, I know. And it's your fault."  


"Of course it is. I rode for an hour in the car with Spike and watched him play with himself specifically so that I could lock us in the closet at the first opportunity."  


"Spike was playing with himself in the car?"  


"If I never see Spike's dick again, it'll be too soon."  


"Not to disrespect my boss's honey, but eew."  


"Why do you care about disrespecting Spike?"  


"True. Okay -- eew, eew, eew, eew, eew!"  


"Better."  


The clink and hiss of a Zippo lighter, and Xander could see his girlfriend's face by the light of the small flickering flame. He gave her a quirky grin. "Hello, beautiful. Fancy meeting you here."  


Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Why is it that I always get locked into closets with total dorks?"  


"Luck?" Xander ducked her swat and walked the small confines of the broom closet. "There's no other light in here?"  


"The lightbulb is burned out, and there are no replacements because Doyle can't follow a simple shopping list," she replied. "But there are candles are on the third shelf."  


Xander found a partially melted candle and lit it. He pocketed his Zippo as he glanced around their prison. "Well, it's a little small, but with some pictures and some throw pillows...," he joked.  


"Xander, you do realize the seriousness of our situation," Cordelia said, wiping her finger along a shelf. She made a face at the dust on her finger. "We're locked in the closet."  


"I think that's been well-established, Cord."  


She shook her head. "We're _locked_ in the closet, and there's no way to get out unless someone _lets_ us out."  


"I know this," Xander began, only to be interrupted by an exasperated Cordelia.  


"And no one is going to let us out because no one is _here_ ," she went on. "Angel Investigations is closed for the weekend because you and Spike were coming."  


Realization washed over Xander. "Oh, man. That's not good. If I'm in here with you, and we know Angel won't be emerging from his bedroom for the entire weekend since Spike is visiting..."  


"We're screwed," Cordelia sighed.  


Xander cupped her cheeks in his hands and looked into her dark brown eyes. "At least we're screwed together," he said. His voice grew husky. "Have I told you lately how gorgeous you are?"  


"Yes," Cordelia smiled, "but you can tell me again."  


She really was gorgeous. Long, long shapely legs, colored California gold, that seemed to go on forever and were emphasized by the burgundy skirt she wore. Womanly curves that Xander loved to caress. High, full breasts encased in a tight sweater, her luxurious dark hair just brushing the tops of them. Beautiful smile, pert nose, luminous whiskey-colored eyes that had seen too much in her short twenty-five years.  


"My sweet Cordy," Xander breathed reverently, then covered her mouth with his.  


Three years, and he still couldn't get enough of this woman. She tasted of butterscotch and sweet cream from the candies on her desk, and of sunlight and happiness. Xander moaned softly as he angled his head and deepened the kiss. His hands slid back into her thick hair, tangling the silken strands between his fingers. Her arms went around his waist and he moaned again when she pressed her body flush to his.  


"Gods, I missed you," Xander rasped, dragging his lips from her lush mouth. He feathered kisses along her chin and jaw to her diamond-studded ear. He nibbled on the pricey jewel, worrying it between his teeth. "It's getting harder and harder to be apart."  


Cordelia rubbed sensually against him. "Very hard," she teased.  


Xander laughingly groaned. "Minx."  


"You love it," Cordelia told him, nipping at his Adam's apple.  


"Uh-huh." Xander lifted his chin and closed his eyes. "Love you, too."  


"You're just saying that because I'm letting you ravish me in a broom closet."  


"True," Xander squeaked as she bit down on the side of his neck. "Uh, sweety. Angel didn't turn you, right?"  


Cordelia chuckled throatily. Xander groaned loudly, swept his hands down her back, cupped her shapely behind and pressed her firmly against the hardness beneath his khakis. His mouth sought hers and he kissed her deeply, his fingers inching up her skirt. Clumsily, he backed her to the locked door that was turning out to be more of a blessing than a curse.  


Xander inserted his leg between Cordelia's thighs, her heat burning a hole through his trousers. She whimpered and ground herself against him, her hardened nipples poking him in the chest. He tore his mouth from hers and buried his face in her neck, his tongue lapping at her salty skin.  


Deft fingers sought their way between Cordelia's thighs, and Xander pushed her panties aside to find the treasure beneath. His fingers slipped inside her, her wet heat immediately grasping them.  


"Xander," she breathed, a tremor running through her body as Xander's fingers worked their magic. They'd been apart too long this time, with Xander taking his finals at the Community College and her recent slew of successful commercial auditions. But Xander had only one more semester until he received his degree, then he was moving to L.A. and she wouldn't have to wait weeks to feel him touching her like this.  


Cordelia shook in Xander's arms, a cry of pleasure tearing from her throat as her climax hit. Xander kept up his tormenting of her sensitive flesh until she begged for him to stop.  


Before she could catch her breath, he filled her, their bodies coming intimately together. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He began a familiar rhythm, rocking against her, her lower back lightly thumping against the door.  


"Cordy, Cordy, Cordy, Cordy, Cordy, Cordy," Xander chanted, moving against her... in her... with her. And when he crested, he pulled her with him, and their shouts mingled and echoed in the broom closet.  


Cordelia was first to break the post-coital silence. "What is it with us and closets?"  


Xander laughed, gently disentangling himself from her. "Maybe ammonia is an aphrodisiac."  


Cordelia straightened her skirt while he disposed of the condom. "Could be. If Angel gets turned on by Spike, why can't we get turned on by cleaning solution?"  


"Did you have to mention the Lucy and Ricky of the undead world when I have my dick in my hands?" Xander shuddered. "The thought of those two makes Little Xander want to crawl up inside my body."  


"Speaking of," Cordelia stepped away from the door. "Do you really think they won't come upstairs all weekend?"  


Xander zipped his khakis and dragged a hand through his messy hair. "I hope not. I only had one condom with me."  


The broom closet door suddenly opened and two smirking faces appeared. "Told ya they were done," said Smirking Face Number One. "These youths today have no stamina."  


"Like you do?" Smirking Face Number Two said.  


A scarred brow shot up. "Is that a challenge, mate?"  


"Perhaps."  


Spike latched onto Angel's arm and dragged him, laughing, out of sight.  


The closet door started to swing shut, and Xander darted forward to catch it. "Woah, Nelly. That was close."  


"Very." Cordelia exited the closet, gathered her purse, and headed for the main door. "Now, c'mon. The weekend's short enough as it is, and I have plenty of closets and condoms at home."  


Xander quickly blew out the candle and skipped hurriedly after her. A moment later, the broom closet door clicked shut.  
  
  


**End**  



End file.
